Greg Cipes
Gregory Michael Cipes (born January 4, 1980) is an American actor, composer, musician, professional surfer, singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Beast Boy in Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!, Danny Rand/Iron Fist in Ultimate Spider-Man, Kevin Levin in Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Michelangelo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Ben 10 (2016) - Clown#3 (ep9), Kid#2 (ep9), Stinkfly (ep9) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Kevin Levin, DNAlien#5 (ep22), Forever Knight#4, Happy Alien (ep30), Kid (ep35), Kid#1 (ep33), Rubber Suit Alien (ep19), Teenager (ep17) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Kevin Levin, Future Kevin (ep79), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Kevin Levin, Alpha#3 (ep28), Boy (ep26), Churl#3 (ep22), Computer (ep9), Exasperated Guy (ep4), Forever Knight#1 (ep7), Knight#4 (ep27), Rebel Soldier (ep23), Robotic Guard (ep5), Student (ep29), Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2014) - Steve Jackson, Steve Mahalo (ep93) *Disney Gravity Falls (2013-2015) - Craz, Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Emo Kid, Horace, Additional Voices *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2016-2017) - Mort Schaeffer, Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2016) - Marty (ep75) *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2016) - Brandt *Father of the Pride (2004) - Roger (ep3) *Generator Rex (2012) - Sly (ep56) *Justice League (2003) - Jack *Mighty Magiswords (2018) - Noel Trobblin (ep66) *Robot and Monster (2014) - Vapid Milquetoast (ep26) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) - Zatt *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2004-2016) - Chiro, Alien Chiro (ep33), Chira (ep18), Chiro Blob (ep18), Chiro Fly (ep18), Chiroo (ep18), Citizen 2 (ep23), Crony 3 (ep32), Glenny, Gorilla (ep13), Hover Car Driver (ep49), Robo Ape 1 (ep11), Teen with Braces (ep4) *Teen Titans (2003-2006) - Beast Boy/'Garfield Logan', Adonis (ep35) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-2019) - Beast Boy *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-2017) - Michelangelo, Rodriguez (ep11), Turflytle (ep89) *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Cousin (ep29), Tu *The Loud House (2016) - Luke (ep23) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Danny Rand/'Iron Fist', Cop (ep20), Excited Girl#2 (ep21), Man (ep18), Midtown Kid (ep21), Robot (ep3), Robot (ep5) 'Animation - Dubbing' *W.I.T.C.H. (2004-2006) - Caleb 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan, Iron *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Beast Boy *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High (2018) - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans (2019) - Beast Boy/'Garfield Logan' 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady (2017) - Michelangelo 'Movies' *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - Beast Boy/'Garfield Logan' *The Wild (2006) - Ryan 'Shorts' *New Teen Titans (2012) - Beast Boy/'Garfield Logan' *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2007) - Additional Voices *Turtles Takes Time (and Space) (2016) - Michelangelo 'TV Specials' *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past (2015) - Michelangelo *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Beast Boy/'Garfield Logan' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth! (2015) - Michelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Battle for New York (2015) - Michelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse (2017) - Michelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Invasion (2014) - Michelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Manhattan Project (2014) - Michelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: When Worlds Collide (2017) - Michelangelo 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Beast Boy/'Garfield Logan' *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Teen Titans: The Lost Episode (2005) - Beast Boy/'Garfield Logan' Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004-2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *SciGirls (2010-2015) - Jake Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Portal Power (2016) - Michelangelo 'Video Games' *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Kevin Levin *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Kevin Levin *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Kevin Levin *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Kevin Levin *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Kevin Levin *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *Lego Dimensions (2016-2017) - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan, Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Toad *MySims (2007) - Additional Voices *MySims: Agents (2009) - Additional Voices *MySims: Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *MySims: Racing (2009) - Additional Voices *MySims: SkyHeroes (2010) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2006) - Beast Boy *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - Michelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Michelangelo *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004) - Atlas *Hot Shots Tennis (2007) - Cody Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Promos' *Justice League: Action (2016) - Beast Boy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors